Mission : Noël
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: La vie a changé pour Tsunayoshi et ses gardiens Vongolas. Depuis le lycée, ils doivent se rendre en Italie durant chaque vacance scolaire. Cependant, ces vacances scolaires possèdent un goût amer (ou sucré). [spoile fin des tomes]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait.  
_

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Arme**

 _(il s'est immiscé dans le texte)_

Le bruit du moteur ne dérangeait plus le japonais, maintenant qu'il en était habitué. Il fallait dire que tous ces allers-retours entre le Japon et l'Italie devenaient fréquents. Yamamoto Takeshi en profitait pour dormir à poings fermés entre les différents créneaux horaires, mais il devait bien l'avouer qu'en réalité, c'était loin d'être le cas. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était le signe qu'il devait s'éveiller. En ouvrant les yeux, la première personne qu'il voyait, c'était Gokudera Yamamoto, le bras droit du nouveau parrain des Vongolas.

Takeshi chercha des yeux son camarade. Il le vit quelques sièges plus loin avec cache sur les yeux, la bave s'échappait de ses lèvres.

— Il n'a pas du tout changé depuis le collège. C'est à se demander s'il réalise ce qu'on fait durant nos vacances scolaires.

— Et toi, tu comprends aussi la situation, abruti du baseball ?

Takeshi fixa l'Italien d'un air ahuri. Ensuite, il lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends qu'on est à présent des mafieux, répondit Takeshi joyeusement.

Ce jeu de mafia, commencé au collège Namimori, prenait une ampleur différente chaque année. Au début, il faisait semblant d'y jouer sous la tutelle de Reborn. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé au début. Ensuite, ce jeu devenait de plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure que leurs adversaires devenaient puissants. Puis, leurs rôles dans les Vongolas ont été déterminés. Heureusement pour eux, leurs armes et leurs techniques avaient évolué en conséquence.

À son entrée au lycée, Takeshi avait dû accepter son titre d'homme de main. C'était quelque chose d'officiel, mais officieusement, son amitié avec son meilleur ami n'avait pas changé au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

— On devrait réveiller Tsuna, maintenant ? reprit Takeshi. Où veux-tu qu'on arrête d'être à l'aéroport ?

Gokudera fixa le Neo-parrain primo durant quelques secondes avant de dire.

— On réveillera primo en arrivant. Il a besoin de sommeil.

Takeshi ouvrit les yeux en grand, en voyant l'hésitation de son camarade de classe. Son admiration pour le garçon ayant battu provoquait généralement une action démesurée. Ses réactions excessives mettaient Tsunayoshi très souvent mal à l'aise. En conséquence, il se doutait qu'il avait aiguille sous roche, si même la tempête devenait calme. Un calme avant la tempête.

Takeshi ne se doutait pas à tel point que ce raisonnement était véridique et qu'il allait le découvrir rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Bibliothèque**

— Gokudera. Tu me caches quelque chose. Il s'est passé quoi, l'autre fois, quand le père de Sawada t'a convoqué à la bibliothèque ?

— Non, rien, éluda le gardien des tempêtes.

Takeshi fronça les sourcils. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls, mis à part Tsunayoshi en train de dormir. Il se redressa et approcha son visage vers son égale. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siennes à la recherche de la vérité derrière ses non-dits. Il réduisit lentement la distance et pourtant Hayato ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il maintenait la même distance entre eux, comme pour le défier.

De son côté, le gardien des tempêtes sentait l'insistance dans son silence et son regard froids. Les bras croisés, il garda un calme olympien afin d'éviter de flancher, même quand leurs lèvres se trouvaient proches. Au plus profond de lui, il devinait que quelque chose avait rompu le lien entre leurs flammes Vongola.

Takeshi avait changé à un moment. Il ne sut pas quand. Mais sa pluie, habituellement douce, se décharnait. Il soupçonnait que le déclenchement s'était déroulé durant les quinze jours de séparation de celui-ci, dans une maison secondaire. Il n'avait pas eu de signe avant-coureur à son retour. Il racontait à la rigolade qu'il avait eu une formation difficile. Cependant, il n'avait pas apporté plus de détail et l'histoire était arrêtée là.

Or, par moment, Takeshi ne réagissait plus en tant que lui-même. C'était comme s'il était possédé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il devenait inhabituellement froid sans prévenir avant qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était.

C'était la raison qui avait poussé Hayato d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec Iemastu.

Cependant, ce rendez-vous n'avait rien apporté de satisfait et il était parti au Japon avec plus de questionnement.

— Hayato. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? reprit Takeshi, pour le sortir de ses réflexions.

— Rien, idiot. Prépare-toi, on va atterrir.

Le bras droit de Tsunayoshi l'éloigna et se dirigea vers Tsunayoshi pour le réveiller.

En s'installant confortablement, Takeshi se doutait des inquiétudes de son camarade. Il soupira brièvement en attendant leur arrivée à la maison principale des Vongolas.

Bientôt, le trio descendit de l'avion au blason des Vongolas. Ils rejoignirent un petit groupe pour les saluer avant d'être escortés dans une limousine noire. En dépit des habitudes, Tsunayoshi se sentait encore nerveux par tant de faste et il fuyait cette luxure du regard. Très vite, Takeshi s'installa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien se passer, Tsunayoshi, on est là pour toi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Chiot**

Tsunayoshi se détendait quand son meilleur ami se relaxait. Il soupira bruyamment pour se libérer de toute cette pression. Puis, il s'enfonça contre le siège, le temps de parvenir à la maison principale.

L'arrivée du groupe de Japonais à destination ne passait jamais inaperçue. La voiture s'arrêtait toujours devant un tapis rouge, sans salissure, au point qu'ils se sentaient comme importants. Pourtant, Tsunayoshi s'était plaint de ce genre d'accueil, mais il ne pouvait rien n'y faire face aux habitudes des domestiques. Finis par soupirer, en redemandant pour la quinzième fois de cesser ces petites attentions.

En s'approchant de l'entrée, un groupe des plus hostiles les attendait. Au centre, un lion, indomptable et sauvage, le fusillait des yeux. Il faisait la moitié de la taille du japonais et son regard mauvais démontrait sa haine à son vis-à-vis. Tsunayoshi eut même du mal à se sentir à l'aise à ses côtés. Malgré tout, aucun accident ne s'était déroulé entre les deux puissances opposées des Vongolas.

Dès que Tsunayoshi rentra dans son bureau, ses paretnaires de voyage se séparèrent aussitôt. Takeshi fit un crochet dans l'aile ouest du manoir des Vongola où il frappa à une porte. Une voix féminine autorisa à pénétrer. Ce que fit le gardien de la pluie.

— C'est moi, prévint le japonais avec entrain.

— Oh ! Takeshi. Il faut que tu voies les chiots. Ils sont adorables.

Le cœur en joie, Takeshi s'approcha du panier aux côtés d'une ravissante Italienne. Il plaça sa main sur la taille de la femme avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue. Puis, son attention se focalisa sur la portée Shiba Inu. Il les trouva mignons et hésita à saisir l'un d'eux dans ses bras.

— Tu peux en câliner un, tant que tu le rends à Himiko, lui annonça Nora.

Sans se prier, le gardien de la pluie souleva l'un des chiots, celui qui lui semblait le plus calme. L'animal gémissait faiblement. Nora informa qu'il était le dernier né de la portée et il s'alimentait mal avec les autres furies. Elle s'assurait de sa santé quotidiennement.

Takeshi observa le bébé pendant un léger instant.

— Dis-moi, Nora. Je pourrais le garder un moment ?

— Je ne sais pas… C'est qu'il n'est pas encore sevré.

— Je voudrais essayer.

— D'accord. Je te donnerais une liste à faire.

— Merci.

Takeshi caressa Himiko, qui lui lâcha la main. Puis, elle lécha la tête de son fils pour le saluer. Ensuite, le gardien de la pluie quitta l'aile ouest pour retourner dans ses quartiers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Chiot**

Tsunayoshi se détendait quand son meilleur ami se relaxait. Il soupira bruyamment pour se libérer de toute cette pression. Puis, il s'enfonça contre le siège, le temps de parvenir à la maison principale.

L'arrivée du groupe de Japonais à destination ne passait jamais inaperçue. La voiture s'arrêtait toujours devant un tapis rouge, sans salissure, au point qu'ils se sentaient comme importants. Pourtant, Tsunayoshi s'était plaint de ce genre d'accueil, mais il ne pouvait rien n'y faire face aux habitudes des domestiques. Finis par soupirer, en redemandant pour la quinzième fois de cesser ces petites attentions.

En s'approchant de l'entrée, un groupe des plus hostiles les attendait. Au centre, un lion, indomptable et sauvage, le fusillait des yeux. Il faisait la moitié de la taille du japonais et son regard mauvais démontrait sa haine à son vis-à-vis. Tsunayoshi eut même du mal à se sentir à l'aise à ses côtés. Malgré tout, aucun accident ne s'était déroulé entre les deux puissances opposées des Vongolas.

Dès que Tsunayoshi rentra dans son bureau, ses partenaires de voyage se séparèrent aussitôt. Takeshi fit un crochet dans l'aile ouest du manoir des Vongola où il frappa à une porte. Une voix féminine autorisa à pénétrer. Ce que fit le gardien de la pluie.

— C'est moi, prévint le japonais avec entrain.

— Oh ! Takeshi. Il faut que tu voies les chiots. Ils sont adorables.

Le cœur en joie, Takeshi s'approcha du panier aux côtés d'une ravissante Italienne. Il plaça sa main sur la taille de la femme avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue. Puis, son attention se focalisa sur la portée Shiba Inu. Il les trouva mignons et hésita à saisir l'un d'eux dans ses bras.

— Tu peux en câliner un, tant que tu le rends à Himiko, lui annonça Nora.

Sans se prier, le gardien de la pluie souleva l'un des chiots, celui qui lui semblait le plus calme. L'animal gémissait faiblement. Nora informa qu'il était le dernier né de la portée et il s'alimentait mal avec les autres furies. Elle s'assurait de sa santé quotidiennement.

Takeshi observa le bébé pendant un léger instant.

— Dis-moi, Nora. Je pourrais le garder un moment ?

— Je ne sais pas… C'est qu'il n'est pas encore sevré.

— Je voudrais essayer.

— D'accord. Je te donnerais une liste à faire.

— Merci.

Takeshi caressa Himiko, qui lui lâcha la main. Puis, elle lécha la tête de son fils pour le saluer. Ensuite, le gardien de la pluie quitta l'aile ouest pour retourner dans ses quartiers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Échelle**

En lui proposant de boire une bouteille à deux, Hayato devait s'attendre à ce que Takeshi devienne soul rapidement. Après tout, il pensait que le japonais n'avait jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool de sa vie. Enfin, il n'aurait jamais dû. Cependant, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans avait déjà eu l'expérience avec le saké de son père. Ce dernier avait mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'il puisse rester maître de lui-même, si un jour il partageait un verre avec des clients. Il gardait cette consommation modérée secrète, car au Japon, l'âge l'égal était de vingt ans.

Takeshi remerciait intérieurement son aïeul, car sa tolérance lui permettait de réconforter Hayato.

Sa main se posa délicatement sur sa joue de son compagnon. Il lui caressa avec douceurs en effleurant la peau. L'Italien avait réagi dans un ronronnement si faible qu'il paraissait éphémère. Pourtant, les rougeurs naissantes au passage de la chair prouvaient le plaisir sensuel. Au plus profond de lui, il avait envie de l'embrasser et faire sien cet homme. Il l'avait compris, quand Hayato lui était tombé dessus, car il avait trébuché à cause d'une échelle lors des préparatifs d'un festival.

Dès lors, Takeshi n'arrêtait pas de voir ses formes dans ses rêves les plus doux. Au début, c'était des visions chastes, innocentes. Puis, des désirs sauvages et ardents le hantaient. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il devenait amoureux de lui.

L'homme de main approcha son vissage de son vis-à-vis. Il le regarda amoureusement. En voyant les yeux humides du gardien des tempêtes, il espérait qu'Hayato ressentait ce sentiment à son encontre. L'alcool l'aidait à aller dans ce sens.

Takeshi finit par effleurer les lèvres d'Hayato, qui avait su captiver son cœur. Il fut le seul homme à l'avoir consumé, jusqu'à surpasser sa passion pour le baseball. Il le désirait ardemment. Il se sentait prêt à l'emprisonner pour obtenir son amour.

Pourtant, Takeshi s'éloigna. Il posa une main contre la manche de chemisier avec un sourire franc.

— Hayato. Tu devrais éviter de boire. On pourrait abuser de toi.

— Que… comment peux-tu supporter ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux albinos d'une voix pâteuse.

— C'est un secret.

Takeshi lui sourit, amusé. Il ne lui révélera pas son secret. Pas tout de suite. Il voulait attendre que ses sentiments soient un jour partagés. Et là, il pourrait lui dire que c'était grâce à lui, s'il avait supporté son entraînement dans cette maison. C'était son visage qui l'avait maintenu en vie, quand celle-ci avait failli lui être retirée.

— Un jour, je te le dirais, Hayato.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Fanfaronnade**

Hayato devait bien l'avouer. Son admiration pour Tsunayoshi prenait une grosse partie de son existence, car ses capacités physiques et mentales étaient sans fanfaronnades. Il n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui, sans oublier sa promesse de rester en vie.

Cependant, un fragment sombre existait dans son cœur. Il ne supportait plus que cette noirceur qui le grignotait chaque jour. Cette douleur ne cessait de grandir, quand il imaginait l'objet de son obsession s'éloigner de lui. Cette synergie, attribuer à leur élément, avait été rompue et il ne le supportait pas. Il avait fait ses recherches, jusqu'à menacer pour obtenir des indices, mais rien ne lui avait permis de découvrir ce qui avait été changé dans le caractère de Takeshi.

Cette impuissance provoquait une douleur, semblable à celui d'un poignard. Il comprenait qu'elle était différente la précédente blessure dans ses sentiments. Il cherchait à retrouver cette douce torture.

Or, il ne s'attendait pas à frôler les lèvres de l'adolescent, alors qu'il feignait d'être ivre. Il ressentait les désirs ardents de Takeshi, en dépit de sa retenue. Il devinait la force de sa conscience, celle d'éviter tout abus sur sa personne. Pourtant, il refusait cette abstinence, surtout qu'il ne comptait pas satisfaire sa curiosité.

Sans prévenir, Hayato agrippa la chemise du gardien de la pluie et le renversa en arrière. Il profita de l'instant de surprise pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Takeshi essaya faiblement de le repousser. Ses protestations se perdirent dans ses gémissements.

Lentement, il parvint à avoir le dessus sur le gardien des tempêtes. Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre sans rompre le désir ardent qui s'emparait d'eux. Puis, à nouveau, il enflamma leurs corps. Takeshi le renversa sur le côté. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le tissu. Hayato se laissa faire. Il désirait le corps de son opposé. Fébrilement, il déboutonna la chemise du Japonais avant de l'attirer à lui.

Soudain, un faible jappement parvint à ses oreilles. Il coupa l'élan des amoureux. Takeshi se redressa, au grand désarroi de l'Italien. Il l'observa, contrarié, s'approcher de son lit. Il s'excusa auprès d'un chiot et le rassura. Il avait ce sourire franc qui avait presque disparu ces derniers mois.

Agacé et frustré, Hayato remit correctement ses vêtements et claqua la porte dernière lui. Il se sentait blessé et humilié par sa réaction.

— Qu'il aille au diable, ce fanatique du baseball.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Girouette**

Takeshi ne pouvait oublier de l'expression d'Hayato, après son départ. Son visage meurtri lui avait fait comprendre sa sobriété et réalisa trop tard de ses sentiments partagés. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ses pensées se divisaient entre ses obligations vis-à-vis du chiot et Hayato. Il tournait sur place, tel qu'une Girouette, entre son lit et la porte de sa chambre.

Au finale, Takeshi choisit d'emporter le chiot avec lui, Jiro le suivit. Il parcourut le long couloir, en espérant de rattraper Hayato. Il ne le vit pas. En conséquence, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et toqua.

— Hayato. C'est moi, Takeshi. Ouvre ! Je veux te parler.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le gardien recommença à frapper, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit une domestique se courber l'échine.

— Je suis désolé, mais signor Gokudera n'est pas là, signor Yamamoto, informa l'employée, d'une voix monotone.

— Je vois. Je repasserais.

La domestique referma la porte, retournant à son travail. Takeshi restait un instant sur place, en attendant le retour de Gokudera. Quand il vit la nuit venir, il décida de revenir dans sa chambre, nourrir le chien. Puis, il laissa le bébé avec Jiro. Ensuite, il se rendit dans le grand salon pour le dîner.

En rentrant, le japonais constata un rapprochement entre le parrain et le chef de la Varia. Ils étaient à l'écart des autres convives, proche l'un de l'autre. Néanmoins, cette découverte passait au-dessus de la tête du japonais, qui recherchait déjà l'Italien des yeux. Il finit par le remarquer son dos un peu plus loin.

Takeshi s'approcha de lui à grands pas. Il s'arrêta juste derrière lui, et lui prit le bras pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. Hayato le fixa, abasourdi. Puis, il détourna le regard.

Le gardien de la pluie vit les signes d'une profonde tristesse.

— Hayato. J'ai à te parler.

— Qui y a Yamamoto ? Je suis occupé.

— Je croyais que c'était Takeshi, ici ?

Hayato claqua la gorge et se gratta ses cheveux argentés.

— On s'en fout. Si tu n'as rien à dire, crétin du baseball, j'ai affaire.

— Bien, je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir le prendre, annonça Takeshi. Notre affaire est bien plus présente.

Takeshi salua à peine Belphégor et emporta Hayato derrière lui. Un choc survint, celle d'une lame contre un mur. Pourtant, il ne réagissait pas. Il regarda dans la direction de Tsunayoshi. Son meilleur ami fit un pas vers eux, très vite arrêter par Xanxus.

Le duo des gardiens quitta la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour :** **Hélicoptère**

Takeshi emportait Hayato avec lui aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Mis à part quelques domestiques, le couloir demeurait désertique de tous passages. Si bien que le duo ne rencontra personne jusqu'au quartier du gardien de la pluie.

Takeshi le poussa à pénétrer dans sa chambre, ignorant la joie temporaire de Jiro. Puis, il jeta Hayato contre son lit. L'Italien eut un mouvement de protestation, mais très vite, le japonais le bloqua de son corps.

— Ne bouge pas, Gokudera, ordonna Takeshi, le ton dur. Je t'ai dit que j'ai à te parler, il me semble.

Hayato claqua la langue de désappointement.

— D'accord. Dis-ton truc et lâche-moi, capitula Hayato.

Takeshi se redressa lentement sans pour autant libérer Hayato de sa prison.

— Dis-moi. Ça veut dire quoi, ton baiser tout à l'heure ?

L'espace d'un instant, Hayato ouvrit la bouche, interdit. Il resta un long moment silencieux. Takeshi comprenait qu'il cherchait à rassembler ses idées. Soudain, il se mit à rougir de colère et le fusiller du regard.

— Ça peut te faire quoi? Je fais ce que je veux, répondit Hayato.

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas Takeshi. Il posa ma main sur sa gorge et l'avança vers lui. Sans plus attendre, il embrassa le bras droit du boss fougueusement. Puis, il relâcha la pression exercée et l'attira à lui.

Dans ses bras, Hayato répondit à son baiser passionnément. Il se perdait dans cet échange, frissonnant au contact de sa peau. Il le sentit bander entre ses jambes et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Malgré tout, il rompit soudainement le baiser et l'éloigna de lui.

— Espèce de…

La protestation se brisa.

Dans les iris d'Hayato, Takeshi vit son propre visage, blessé. Tant de questions lui traversaient l'esprit, tant de désirs de possession le poussaient à obtenir sa vie. Si ce n'était que lui, il emporterait Hayato loin de ce manoir, de cette mafia qui l'avait fait souffrir. Il le pouvait, grâce à l'hélicoptère à leur disposition, mais il devait le lui dire ce qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Il s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux argentés.

— Hayato. Je t'aime. Ta hargne. Ton visage. Ils ont été ceux qui m'ont poussé à survivre dans cette mafia, déclara Takeshi, proche de l'embrasser. S'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas, continua-t-il, en murmurant.

Takeshi ressentit de faibles spasmes contre lui et lui prit tendrement la main. Il garda une légère distance entre eux. Il lui laissa le choix de le repousser définitivement, si tel était ce qu'il désirait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ _ _Suite à un soucis personnel, je n'ai pu publié entre le 4 et le 11 septembre. Cependant, je posterais 2 textes par jour jusqu'à rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jour :** **Illicite**

Hayato se figea longuement, incertain de ses décisions. Face à lui, Takeshi le fixait intensément, mais l'expression sur son visage ressemblait à celui d'un chien battu. Il n'avait donc pas d'étonnement à ce qu'une de ses boîtes-animaux avait été celui d'un chien. Néanmoins, si Jiro représentait sa fidélité, alors Kojiro, son hirondelle de la pluie, devait correspondre à sa quête de liberté.

La main de Takeshi s'empara de la sienne. Il ne la serra pas pour autant.

Ce long silence, après sa déclaration, devenait un calvaire pour son cœur. Chaque seconde, il s'attendait à recevoir son refus. Pourtant, ce geste tendre chavira le cœur déjà conquis de l'Italien. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure. Aussitôt, celles de Takeshi l'embrassèrent affectueusement pour l'apaiser.

Envoûté par tant d'attentions à son égard, Hayato l'attira à lui. Leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre avec sensualité et ivresse. Il avait depuis longtemps loupé l'occasion de répondre à ses sentiments. Or, la bosse sous le tissu dévoilait le fond des pensées du propriétaire.

Sans plus attendre, Takeshi le renversa en arrière et approfondit son baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent tantôt dans sa bouche et tantôt dans l'une, tantôt dans l'autre. Fébrilement, ils se retirèrent les vêtements précipitamment.

Par moment, Hayato murmura d'une voix rauque le nom de son partenaire. Ses gémissements de plaisir devenaient une drogue illicite, enivrant, dans le cerveau du bras droit. Ses chaudes caresses s'accompagnèrent des gestes de son futur amant. Puis, un ballet sauvage commença entre les deux hommes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne désiraient se soumettre. Cet affrontement embrassa leur corps déjà bouillant avant que le japonais obtienne la victoire. Néanmoins, ce fut Hayato qui prit l'initiative de choisir la position. Cette soumission virile ne déplut pas au garçon qui s'inséra en lui. Leurs cris résonnaient dans la pièce comme une partition parfaitement accordée et leur corps s'emboîtait harmonieusement.

À aucun moment, ils n'avaient été dérangés. Et même si c'était le cas, leur monde s'arrêtait à leur zone d'intimité. Ce fut à la fin de leur première union charnelle auquel Hayato conclut par ces mots tant attendus :

— Je t'aime aussi, Takeshi.

Le cœur de Takeshi rata un battement, mais il s'en doutait après cette folie. Il caressa une larme naissante de sa moitié et l'embrassa tendrement.

— S'il te plaît. Ne me cache plus de secret, reprit Hayato, après un baiser sur la main.

Takeshi craqua de nouveau par cette vision angélique de son amant.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._

 _Je n'ai pas fini de rattrapé mon retard de publication. Néanmoins, je passe temporairement à 1 texte aujourd'hui, et surement demain aussi, car le temps me manque._

* * *

 **Mot du jour : Jacuzzi**

Le lendemain, Takeshi se sentait coupable des douleurs ressenties par Hayato. Après la réponse favorable d'Hayato, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de recommencer. La fougue de la jeunesse l'avait poussé à profiter de son amant. Hayato n'avait jamais protesté, sûrement engourdi par les sensations anesthésiantes. Dans tous les cas, ils devaient apprendre les deux les limites de leurs corps.

Depuis, Hayato se montrait hargneux et sauvage. Il lui avait imposé deux mètres en eux, mais il ne pouvait refuser l'aide de Takeshi. Il s'appuya contre lui, et les rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues quand il réalisa la musculature du garçon.

— C'est un crime…

— Pardon…

— Comment peux-tu être si bien roulé ?

Takeshi demeura interdit par le compliment d'Hayato. Puis, il sourit et l'embrassa sans prévenir.

Hayato le suivit dans un premier temps. Puis, il chercha à éloigner ce chien en chaleur tout en protestant. Il finit par y arriver, le souffle haletant.

— Mais, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, s'énerva Hayato.

— Je suis tout simplement heureux, s'égaya Takeshi. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, toi aussi, tu es bien proportionnée. Tu es même tellement sexy dans ces vêtements que ça me donne envie de te déshabiller.

Hayato ouvrit les yeux en grand. Puis, il réagit plus tard :

— Non, mais... crétin, sportif décérébré. Tu n'arrêtes jamais quand tu commences ?

Takeshi rigola de bon cœur en posant son bras sur son épaule.

Au début, Hayato continua de bourgeonner un instant, avant de l'imiter. Puis, les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement. Cette douceur s'intensifia pour devenir plus sauvage. Ce fut un début de fou rire qui rompit leur échange.

— Hayato. Tu veux prendre un bain ?

— Si c'est sans toi, je ne dirais pas non.

Takeshi perdit son sourire, attristé par les mots de sa moitié.

— Bon d'accord. Tu peux venir.

L'italien démontrait visuellement qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. Cependant, Takeshi faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il conduisit son nouvel amant dans sa salle de bain privée et l'accompagna dans le bain d'un style moderne. Grâce à l'avancée technologique disposée par les Vongola, chaque bain possédait une fonction Jacuzzi et Takeshi l'activa. Puis, il le caressa pour l'embrasser de nouveau, incapable de vivre deux minutes sans le toucher. Aucune protestation ne s'échappa du garçon, il l'obligea même à s'approcher.

— Profites-en, _amore mio_. Car quand on quittera cette chambre, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Un coup de poignard s'enfonça dans le cœur de Takeshi.

— Et on se retrouvera dans l'une de nos chambres. On doit le faire pour 1er du nom.

Takeshi retrouva le sourire.

— Je te le promets. Tsuna sera toujours important. Cependant, je ne pourrais de rester insensible, s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

— Tais-toi. 1er du nom restera la priorité.

Takeshi acquiesça, mais dans le fond, il réfuta sa promesse. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Hayato et plongea la main de l'eau. L'instant d'après, Hayato gémit de plaisir grâce à son doigté.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._

 _ _Je n'ai pas fini de rattrapé mon retard de publication. Néanmoins, je passe temporairement à 1 texte aujourd'hui, car le temps m'a manqué. Il se peut également que ça dure encore demain.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r :** **Kabuki**

Le visage d'Hayato s'insinuait le cœur de Takeshi. Même durant son petit plaisir de l'après-midi, la sieste, sa présence ne le quitta pas.

Le japonais se sentait comblé depuis ces derniers jours et il avait la joie de vivre. En fermant les yeux, il imaginait Hayato à ses côtés. Il suivait les lignes de son corps, le caressait sensuellement. À nouveau, ils partageront leurs lèvres et s'uniront.

— Yamamoto Takeshi, appela une voix familière.

Takeshi ouvrit les yeux.

Un homme, avec un visage semblable aux maquillages d'un acteur de théâtre Kabuki, se présentait en face de lui.

Le gardien de la pluie mis un certain temps avant de reconnaître Levi. A. Than, un membre de la Varia. Il se redressa.

— Qui a-t-il ?

— Le boss veut te voir, annonça Levi. A. Than.

— Merci pour l'information.

Takeshi s'empara de la sacoche de son arme et plaça la ceinture sur le bras. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son meilleur ami où il fut reçu à la fin par Tsunayoshi, Hayato et Xanxus. Tous ces visages, ce silence, ne plaisait pas Takeshi. Il crut qu'une mauvaise nouvelle venait d'être parvenue jusqu'à eux.

Takeshi se mit à côté de son amant en lui demandant du regard l'origine de la situation. Cependant, ce fut Tsunayoshi qui lui répondit :

— Yamamoto. J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. Grand-frère a eu quelques soucis et il nous demande de revenir.

La peur s'installa en lui à l'annonce. Ryorei était resté au Japon pour tournoi de boxe nationale. S'il parvenait à devenir le champion, il sera sélectionné pour le tournoi international. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas venu à leur côté. Appeler de l'aide n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Sauf si...

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Takeshi.

— Il explique qu'un groupe d'individu a semé la zizanie à Namimori et même Hibari semble avoir des difficultés avec eux.

— Les filles n'ont rien, au moins ?

— Il ne le dit pas et cela m'inquiète.

Tsunayoshi baissa la tête de culpabilité. Takeshi sentit le conflit chez le garçon au cheveu brun.

— Il se passe quelque chose Tsuna ?

— C'est juste que je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir au Japon pour le moment et...

Tsunayoshi se tua, encore plus préoccupé.

Takeshi se doutait de son empêchement. Il avait demandé la réunion de tous les alliés Vongolas. Sa présence lors de ce conseil était tout aussi primordiale que d'aider ses amis. Cependant, Xanxus avait été clair : cette fois-ci, Tsunayoshi ne pouvait déroger à ses obligations.

— Je retourne au Japon, Tsunayoshi, déclara Takeshi, serein. Je m'occuperais de cette histoire en moins de deux.

— Merci beaucoup, Yamamoto, se détendit Tsunayoshi.

Hayato fit un pas.

— Je vais l'accompagner pour cette mission, 1er du nom.

— Gokudera…

Takeshi vit le désir de s'y rendre lui-même au Japon.

Fatalement, le parrain des Vongola ferma les yeux.

— Allez-s'y tous les deux. Je vous rejoindrais avant Noël. Je vous fais ce serment.

Takeshi sourit et acquiesça. Il se doutait même que Tsunayoshi comptait bouleverser le programme établi, il le lisait grâce à la lueur dans ses iris.

— On se retrouve là-bas. Tsuna.

Le gardien de la pluie présenta son poing vers Tsunayoshi et ce dernier l'imita et le frappa amicalement. Le sourire partagé démontra leur confiance en eux.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._

 _ _Je n'ai pas fini de rattrapé mon retard de publication. Néanmoins, je passe temporairement à 1 texte aujourd'hui, car le temps m'a manqué. Il se peut également que ça dure encore demain.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Lion**

Takeshi respira l'air familier de son pays natal. Il savait que c'était la même qu'en Italie, mais il avait cette nostalgie. Le calme apparent de la ville ne donnait pas l'impression qu'un événement s'était déroulé au point de précipiter la fin du voyage, et le lycéen en profitait pour se détendre.

Soudain, un mouvement survint dans son blouson. Il tapota doucement dessus pour l'arrêter.

— Nous devons rejoindre Ryohei chez lui, informa Hayato.

Derrière lui, Hayato lisait la lettre reçue par Tsunayoshi. Ses longs cils offraient un tableau envoûtant chez le Japonais qu'il avait eu qu'une seule envie, c'était de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le pire, c'était quand l'italien déposa son regard vers lui, la libido de Takeshi s'enflamma.

— D'accord. Allons-y.

Hayato ouvrit la marche, sans la moindre attention.

Ils prirent les transports en commun jusqu'au quartier résidentiel du gardien du soleil. Puis, ils continuèrent à pied. Sur le chemin, ils ne constatèrent aucune trace de luttes. Hayato frappa à la porte, une demoiselle les accueilla. L'étonnement se lit sur son visage, quand elle revit d'anciens camarades d'école.

— Yamamoto ? Gokudera ? salua Hana.

— Salut, Kurokawa. Est-ce que Sasagawa est chez lui ?

La question du japonais provoqua un mécontentement chez la petite amie de Ryohei.

— Il est parti il y a deux secondes en hurlant à l'extrême qu'il devait sauver un ami en urgence. Il a même laissé son disciple à la maison. Vous pouvez encore le rattraper.

— Un ami ? demanda Hayato, perplexe.

— Tu te souviens du tyran du collège.

— Hibari ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les mafieux.

Sans plus attendre, Hayato tourna les talons, inquiet. Il constata l'immobilisation de son camarade de classe et le surprit toujours en pleine conversation avec la jeune femme.

— Tu fais quoi, crétin ?

Takeshi remercia Hana pour son aide. Puis, il rejoignit son partenaire à la va-vite.

— D'après Kurokawa, Sasagawa est partie en direction du collège.

Takeshi vit l'énervement sur le visage d'Hayato. Il se doutait qu'Hibari ne laisserait jamais son collège favori en danger, même si maintenant, le lycée Namimori était devenu son nouveau centre d'intérêt. Il s'était mis à sourire, en se rappelant le passé, quand ils s'étaient battus dans les murs de leur école. Avec le temps, ils n'avaient pas changé, et lentement, ils étendaient leur conviction dans la ville.

À nouveau, son blouson bougea. Le gardien de la pluie posa la main au niveau de la taille, s'assurant que son compagnon secret supportait le voyage.

— Non, mais ce type doit bouffer du lion ? pesta Hayato. Jusqu'où est-il allé cette tête de cactus ?


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ __De nouveau, je vous publié 2 textes pour rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Miel**

En s'approchant du collège, les garçons s'attendaient progressivement des bruits de lutte. Néanmoins, le calme continuait à envahir la ville. Takeshi commençait à l'urgence de la situation. Il espérait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire avec Ryohei en arrivant à destination.

Soudain, une sensation meurtrière alarma ses sens. Takeshi affûta toutes ses perceptions et détermina un angle possible d'agression. La seconde d'après, il déporta son centre de gravité sur le côté, esquivant à la dernière seconde une masse. En voyant une lame heurtant le sol, il comprit qu'il se trouvait face à un sabreur.

Le gardien de la pluie eut à peine le temps de sortir le fourreau de sa sacoche qu'il fut l'objet d'un second assaut. Il bloqua les attaques suivantes avec aisance et sang-froid. Puis, il déconcentra son adversaire en lui jetant la sacoche en pleine figure. Ensuite, il lui porta un simple coup avec le côté plat de son arme pour l'assommer.

Après l'avoir neutralisé, son attention se tourna vers Hayato, qui semblait avoir eu son propre adversaire. Ce dernier jonchait le sol, fumant à cause d'une explosion de dynamite.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang ? demanda Hayato, irrité.

Takeshi hocha les épaules. Puis, il s'approcha de son amant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se délecta de ce goût aussi sucré que du miel. Son corps se frotta brièvement contre lui et provoqua un gémissement plaisant chez Hayato. Takeshi prit ce son comme une incitation aux plaisirs charnels.

Sa main se caressa langoureusement le postérieur. Soudain, un couinement aigu survint au ventre de Takeshi. Cela brisa la magie de l'instant.

Hayato ouvrit grand les yeux.

— C'était quoi ça ?

Takeshi chercha les mots, quand son invité surpris bougea. Il baissa la fermeture éclair et une petite tête touffue sortit de sa cachette.

— Tu as ramené ce truc avec toi ?

— Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul, répliqua le coupable en souriant.

Hayato l'observa, incrédule. Puis, il soupira. Il toucha le museau du chiot du bout des doigts. L'animal répondit en léchant son doigt.

— Dis donc tous les deux, je vais finir par vous mordre, si vous continuez à briser les bonnes mœurs.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongolas pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ __De nouveau, je vous publié 2 textes pour rattraper mon retard.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Nabot**

— Que font les herbivores ici ? demanda le gardien de la pluie, un tonfa menaçant à la main.

Takeshi sourit en apercevant l'Hibari habituelle. Puis, son attention se porta sur l'apparence du garçon. Au travers des vêtements, il constata des bandages récemment bandés. Voir le plus fort dans cet état signifiait qu'un combat s'était réalisé et elle avait été violente.

— On a été rappelé par Ryohei, répondit Takeshi, avec le sourire. À ce qu'il paraît, on a été attaqué.

— Je me suis déjà débarrassé de leur cas. Je n'ai pas besoin de nabot inutile à mes côtés.

Takeshi rigola à la vanne de leur aîné.

Il reprit sa sacoche où il remit son sabre à l'intérieur. Puis, il ajusta son blouson pour s'assurer de la stabilité de la couche du chiot. L'instant d'après, il sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Il leva la tête et remarqua celui du chef du comité disciplinaire du lycée Namimori. Il se questionna longuement la raison avant d'être gêné.

— Qui a-t-il, Hibari ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? risqua Takeshi.

— Rien, demi-herbivore.

Takeshi demeurait interdit, le temps que le garçon se détourna de lui et passa à ses côtés.

Un élément lui semblait étrange, et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer jusqu'à ce qu'il constate un silence inhabituel.

— Hibari. Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasagawa ? Il était censé te rejoindre.

— Non. Je n'ai pas vu, répondit Hibari en renonçant à partir. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, tant que vous évitez de vous en prendre à la ville.

— Tu ne veux pas nous aider à le retrouver ? questionna Takeshi.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je demi-herbivore ?

Takeshi ne savait pas quoi dire pour le titiller la curiosité du garçon. Il baissa les bras, en se disant qu'il les aidera malgré tout. Quand soudain :

— Hey ! Lâchez-moi, espèce de sale vieux ! hurla une voix enfantine.

— Je suis encore jeune, rétorqua Hayato. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre d'un nabot ?

Takeshi se tourna dans la direction du bruit. Il vit un enfant de dix ans tenu par le col. Hayato le tirait fermement derrière lui.

— Tu nous fais quoi, Gokudera ?

— J'ai remarqué la présence de ce gosse. Il avait ça avec lui.

Hayato présenta une arme à feu de sa main libre. En la voyant, Takeshi eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un enfant puisse être armé. Il s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur sa tête. Cette action calma le gamin.

— Dis-moi petit, que faisais-tu avec une arme à la main ?


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ _ _J'ai bientôt fini ma période de rattrapage.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Odeur**

Le garçon avait mis un certain temps avant de parler. Cependant, il avait fallu calmer la colère d'Hayato en premier lieu.

Les révélations du petit avaient provoqué des sueurs froides chez le gardien de la pluie. Durant tout le monologue, il ne pouvait contenir sa rage de découvrir les horreurs qu'il avait connues. Un groupe de mafieux hostiles aux Vongola avaient eu l'idée de venir au Japon. Ils avaient eu deux buts.

Le premier avait été la capture des filles, resté sur place. En entendant ces mots, Hayato avait appelé immédiatement Chrome. La demoiselle lui avait répondu quasi instantanément, soulager de l'avoir. Elle informait qu'elle, Kyoko et Haru s'étaient fait attaquer par des inconnus, mais grâce à l'intervention de son maître, elles étaient toutes les trois saines et sauves. En conséquence, le bras droit de Tsunayoshi leur avait demandé de se cacher dans la base en cours de construction. Même si celle-ci n'égalait pas encore celle du futur, il avait assez de sécurité pour les protéger.

Ensuite, Takeshi avait repris la conversation avec le garçon. Le préadolescent révéla la seconde mission : celle où il devait tirer sur les mafieux. Pour que cela se réalise, il avait été entraîné durement par ces ravisseurs. Il le tenait psychologiquement en le menaçant de tuer sa petite-sœur.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour éveiller une aura meurtrière chez Takeshi.

— Dis-moi. Sais-tu où est enfermée ta sœur ? questionna Takeshi.

— Oui, répondit le garçon, mal à l'aise.

— Parfait. Je vais y aller avec toi.

Takeshi se tourna vers Hayato.

— Tu t'occupes de retrouver Ryohei. J'ai comme un présentement.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de donner cet ordre.

Takeshi sourit. Puis, il invoqua Jiro, qui sortit du collier. Aussitôt après, l'animal se montra affectueux, ravi qu'on l'appelle. Puis, le chien salua son cadet, toujours garder dans le blouson.

— Jiro. Tu vas accompagner Hayato. Tu dois retrouver Ryohei à l'odeur. Tu le veux bien ?

Jiro aboya énergiquement.

— Fais attention, Yamamoto.

— Toi aussi, Gokudera

Les deux amants s'observaient, à regret, avant de se séparer.

— On y va, pseudo-carnivore. Et confis ton chien à Kusakabe.

Takeshi le remercia. Il confia le chiot à l'homme de main d'Hibari et lui demanda de prendre le plus grand soin. L'ancien collégien regarda le chiot, puis le chien au côté d'Hayato. Un élément titilla son attention avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

— Dis-moi, Yamamoto, ton chiot…

— On verra plus tard, Hibari va nous tuer, si je mets trop de temps à le rejoindre.

À la suite à ces mots, Takeshi s'éloigna de l'établissement scolaire en compagnie d'Hibari.

 **Mot du jou** **r : Odeur**

Le garçon avait mis un certain temps avant de parler. Cependant, il avait fallu calmer la colère d'Hayato en premier lieu.

Les révélations du petit avaient provoqué des sueurs froides chez le gardien de la pluie. Durant tout le monologue, il ne pouvait contenir sa rage de découvrir les horreurs qu'il avait connues. Un groupe de mafieux hostiles aux Vongola avaient eu l'idée de venir au Japon. Ils avaient eu deux buts.

Le premier avait été la capture des filles, resté sur place. En entendant ces mots, Hayato avait appelé immédiatement Chrome. La demoiselle lui avait répondu quasi instantanément, soulager de l'avoir. Elle informait qu'elle, Kyoko et Haru s'étaient fait attaquer par des inconnus, mais grâce à l'intervention de son maître, elles étaient toutes les trois saines et sauves. En conséquence, le bras droit de Tsunayoshi leur avait demandé de se cacher dans la base en cours de construction. Même si celle-ci n'égalait pas encore celle du futur, il avait assez de sécurité pour les protéger.

Ensuite, Takeshi avait repris la conversation avec le garçon. Le préadolescent révéla la seconde mission : celle où il devait tirer sur les mafieux. Pour que cela se réalise, il avait été entraîné durement par ces ravisseurs. Il le tenait psychologiquement en le menaçant de tuer sa petite-sœur.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour éveiller une aura meurtrière chez Takeshi.

— Dis-moi. Sais-tu où est enfermée ta sœur ? questionna Takeshi.

— Oui, répondit le garçon, mal à l'aise.

— Parfait. Je vais y aller avec toi.

Takeshi se tourna vers Hayato.

— Tu t'occupes de retrouver Ryohei. J'ai comme un présentement.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de donner cet ordre.

Takeshi sourit. Puis, il invoqua Jiro, qui sortit du collier. Aussitôt après, l'animal se montra affectueux, ravi qu'on l'appelle. Puis, le chien salua son cadet, toujours garder dans le blouson.

— Jiro. Tu vas accompagner Hayato. Tu dois retrouver Ryohei à l'odeur. Tu le veux bien ?

Jiro aboya énergiquement.

— Fais attention, Yamamoto.

— Toi aussi, Gokudera

Les deux amants s'observaient, à regret, avant de se séparer.

— On y va, pseudo-carnivore. Et confis ton chien à Kusakabe.

Takeshi le remercia. Il confia le chiot à l'homme de main d'Hibari et lui demanda de prendre le plus grand soin. L'ancien collégien regarda le chiot, puis le chien au côté d'Hayato. Un élément titilla son attention avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

— Dis-moi, Yamamoto, ton chiot…

— On verra plus tard, Hibari va nous tuer, si je mets trop de temps à le rejoindre.

À la suite à ces mots, Takeshi s'éloigna de l'établissement scolaire en compagnie d'Hibari.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ _ _J'ai bientôt fini ma période de rattrapage.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Pion**

Arrivé à destination, Takeshi se tenait près d'Hibari. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard assassin.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un larbin qui me suit comme un toutou, lâcha Hibari.

— Je ne compte pas te déranger, rétorqua joyeusement Takeshi. Cependant, j'ai une requête à te faire.

Le gardien des nuages le fixa, mécontent. Pourtant, il écoutait la demande de Takeshi et l'accepta. Le sportif pénétra dans la maison par la porte principale à coup de pied. En face de lui, des hommes armés le mettaient en joute avant de l'attaquer. Ce fut alors que Takeshi utilisa un Kata défensif du style Shugure soen Ryu pour trancher chaque balle allant dans sa destination. C'était une nouvelle technique, façonnée lors de son terrible entraînement. Il s'était appuyé dans un vieux dessin animé de samouraï, tout en l'affinant grâce à un arcane déjà existant.

Dès que les chargeurs de ses adversaires furent vides, Takeshi fonça sur chacun d'entre eux à la vitesse du son. Il s'assura de tous les neutraliser sans porter atteinte à leurs vies. Cette pitié avait toujours été mal vue par Squalo, son professeur, et Hibari, son compagnon. Néanmoins, il avait fait vœu de ne jamais tuer, même sous la colère.

Quand il fit le ménage, Takeshi continua plus en avant dans la demeure. Il jouait le rôle de l'appât, comme on envoyait un pion sacrificiel. Cependant, il avait la volonté de vivre et retrouver la sœur du garçon en un seul morceau. Ce qu'il ferait après était du ressort de l'inconnu.

Takeshi arriva dans une chambre, après avoir ouvert une dizaine. Il s'était mis en garde, pensant faire face à de nouveaux ennemis. Il remarqua une fine silhouette tremblante et l'observa mieux. C'était son objectif.

— Petite, appela Takeshi. N'aie pas peur, je suis venu te sauver, ajouta-t-il.

Or, une masse immense s'extirpa des ténèbres et menaça la gamine, paralysée. Les larmes de désespoir naquirent en suppliant de l'aide. Takeshi interrompit son avance, attendant la réaction de l'individu.

— Est-ce toi qui es à la tête de ce groupe ? questionna Takeshi.

— Yamamoto Takeshi… On dirait bien que c'est mon jour de chance, un second général des Vongola va perdre la tête.

En entant ces mots, Takeshi eut une douleur dans la poitrine. La première pensée fut pour Ryohei, dont il n'avait pas encore des nouvelles. Il se mordit la lèvre, en rage.

— Qu'as-tu fait de Sasagawa ?

— Qui sait ? Je l'ai peut-être tué, ricana le chef. Et pour ta part, je te laisse le choix de t'embrocher comme un vrai samouraï. Autrement, la petite va y passer.

Dans sa folie, l'individu retira le cran de sécurité, prêt à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Takeshi calcula rapidement la distance le séparant de l'agresseur et le temps que lui prendrait à la parcourir. Tout se jouer sur un timing quasi infernal.

Puis, un élément attira son attention du coin de l'œil et il changea de plan.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Quelconque**

Le chef réalisa à peine sa défaite. Il était positionné près de la fenêtre, à la merci d'une quelconque attaque-surprise. En quelques secondes, la vitre avait été brisée, laissant passer un individu armé de tonfas. Le nouvel arrivant l'avait frappé violemment au visage. Puis, le métal froid se porta à son cou, en train de l'étouffer.

Pendant ce temps, Takeshi se précipita vers la demoiselle et s'assura de sa santé. Il constata que malgré son jeune âge, elle avait déjà de belles proportions et que dans un avenir proche, elle serait capable de tourner de nombreuses têtes. Mais pour l'heure, il se dévêtit de son blouson et il l'entoura pour la réchauffer.

— Tout va bien se passer, maintenant, rassura Takeshi. Nous sommes venus à la demande de ton frère.

— Yukio ? Yukio va bien ? Paniqua la demoiselle.

— Oui. Il accompagne un ami.

La pression retomba chez la petite fille. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaude de larmes, apaisée par la fin de son malheur. Bien évidemment, la question de savoir où elle sera à l'avenir ne se posait pas. Takeshi se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, susurrant de mots doux.

Soudain, de nouveaux gémissements plaintifs survinrent à ses oreilles. Takeshi leva la tête en direction d'Hibari, tout en cachant le spectacle d'horreur.

— Hibari. Tu ne peux pas attendre que les enfants soient couchés avant de faire ça ?

— Tu as un problème, l'herbivore ?

Hibari le fusilla du regard et provoqua un rictus chez son camarade.

Takeshi se doutait qu'une tempête ravageait Hibari depuis sa requête. En dépit de son caractère, il avait accepté de rester à l'écart, attendant le moment d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de menacer Takeshi avec ses tonfas, son aura hostile agressait déjà le gardien de la pluie. Malgré tout, le voyou de la discipline ne lui faisait rien. Il s'empara de l'individu tout en le tirant à l'arrière.

Dans son dos, Takeshi sentit son soulagement et sa bonté transparaître.

Plus tard, Takeshi prit le chemin de la base pour confier la petite fille à Chrome, Haru et Kyoko. Ses pensées se tournèrent sur Hayato. Il se demandait si tout allait bien pour lui.

Mission numéro 1 : accompli.

Victoire : Yamamoto Takeshi et Hibari Kyoya.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Rebelle**

De son côté, Hayato suivait avec attention Jiro auprès du gamin. Parfois, son regard se porta sur lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il tomba d'épuisement. L'enfant haletait bruyamment. La sueur de son corps démontrait l'effort monumental qu'il brûlait. Et malgré tout, il maintenait le rythme tant bien que mal.

Soudain, Yukio trébucha et s'étala sur tout le sol.

Hayato fit demi-tour et s'accroupit devant lui, accompagné du chien de Takeshi.

— Tout va bien, gamin ? s'enquit Hayato, inquiet.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, le vieux, rétorqua Yukio.

Hayato serra les poings, prêt à frapper l'insolent. Il se demandait comment ce maladroit pouvait jouer les rebelles dans une telle situation. Il le regarda mieux, en se souvenant de son histoire. Il le trouvait fort, bien plus qu'il avait été à son âge. Et il oublia sa colère.

L'Italien posa sa tête sur ses cheveux et le caressa amicalement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ta sœur est en sécurité avec mon camarade. Il serait prêt à mourir pour la sauver.

Yukio écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Puis, il baissa de culpabilité. Ce genre de comportement correspondait mieux à son apparence et Hayato se promettait de protéger cette innocence.

— Il faut se dépêcher, reprit Yukio.

Le garçon poursuivait la course sous l'admiration du jeune mafieux. Il l'imita aussitôt et inspecta chaque croisement.

Jiro les emmenait en direction d'un temple bouddhisme qui semblait familier au Vongola. Ce fut quelques mètres plus loin qu'il se rappela d'être venu en ces lieux, dans un lointain futur. Il s'était battu contre Gamma et il avait perdu. Grâce à l'intervention d'Hibari, la version adulte, il avait eu la vie sauve.

Jiro aboya pour attirer son attention. Hayato le rejoignit, en suppliant ne pas voir le cadavre de son aîné. Malheureusement, il aperçut Ryohei blessé mortellement sur l'herbe. Son cœur battit fortement dans son torse en fonçant dans sa direction. Il s'assura de sa survie, en appuyant sur une veine. Puis, il soupira.

Hayato sortit de sa poche son portable pour appeler les urgences quand soudain, quelque chose s'interposa. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un couteau, lancer au travers des feuillages. Or, la seconde salve le blessa à la fois sur ses jambes et ses bras. Le garçon à la dynamite se mit à crier de douleur et tomba au sol.

— Monsieur Gokudera, s'alarma l'enfant.

— Fuis, gamin. Préviens l'autre tête d'abruti.

Yukio fut paralysé par la requête de son protecteur. Il ne voulait pas le laisser. Hayato dut insister une nouvelle fois pour obtenir une réaction. Et pourtant, c'était trop tard. Le propriétaire des lames sortit de sa cachette, prêt à tuer pour satisfaire sa soif de sang.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple. Cette année, c'est moi qui le fait._ _ _A présent, je retourne à 1 chapitre par jour jusqu'à la 26ième lettre de l'Alphabet.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Slip**

Hayato pestait contre sa propre faiblesse. Il voyait l'agresseur de Ryohei foncer vers l'enfant sans pouvoir réagir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la volonté qui lui manquait. Il essayait de ranimer chaque partie de lui-même, même s'il activait simplement le système CAI. L'individu se trouvait à cinq pas. Quatre. Deux. Un. Il leva son arme face à l'enfant désarmé et le baissa. Hayato hurla le nom du garnement avant que le poignard se plantât sur son corps.

De ses yeux écarquillés, il constatait un miracle. Elle avait pris la forme d'un colosse aux cheveux argentés.

— Tête de gazon ! Hurla Hayato.

Le gardien du soleil était debout malgré ses blessures. Il s'était interposé, protégeant le petit, ainsi que sa vie en plaçant son bras sur la trajectoire. Dans ses yeux, une lueur combative fixait son adversaire, prêt à reprendre le combat.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ton adversaire, c'est moi, rappela Ryohei. Alors, nous devons nous battre à nos poings jusqu'à l'extrême limite de nos corps, hurla-t-il par la suite.

Encouragé par ses propres mots, Ryohei envoya une salve de coups. Sa hargne réveilla la volonté d'Hayato. Il se releva en activant son pouvoir à sa ceinture. Un chat aux poils blancs, dont une partie tachetée ressemblait à ceux d'un léopard, apparut à ses côtés. Il persifla contre l'ennemi, comme s'il savait déjà qui était son opposant. Malgré tout, ce fut seulement Hayato qui s'occupa de seconder le gardien du soleil.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le duo gagnât leur combat face à leur unique adversaire. La joie du vainqueur gonfla l'orgueil d'Hayato qui présenta sa main au-dessus de la tête du boxeur.

— C'était une victoire facile.

Ryohei s'empara de sa main et la serra amicalement. Puis, l'instant d'après Ryohei retomba, rappelant à tous qu'il était blessé. Hayato se baissa vers lui, inquiet.

— Ça va aller, tête de gazon. On va te soigner tout de suite.

Ryohei acquiesça.

— Vous croyez avoir fini avec moi, les morveux, annonça une voix derrière eux. Mort aux Vongola !

Hayato réalisa, trop tard, du rétablissement du lanceur de couteau. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'à nouveau, leur adversaire fut stoppé par une main ferme et solide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés. Il avait un regard franc avec une forte volonté. Son dos se tenait droit, capable de supporter le poids d'un dirigeant. Il portait des gants de fer, entouré d'une lueur orangée. Dessus, un X avec le nom Vongola.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Hayato, pour reconnaître son ami et chef.

— 1er du nom !

Hayato ne savait pas pourquoi son chef était présent en ces lieux. Cependant, sa présence signifiait que le combat s'achèverait rapidement. Il était loin, l'époque, où, cet adolescent activé simplement sa flamme de dernière volonté grâce aux balles de Reborn et finisait par se battre en slip.

C'était le chef dont Hayato avait décidé de suivre jusqu'à la mort.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Transe**

L'arrivée de Tsunayoshi provoqua une véritable tornade dans la volonté de son adversaire. Sous les yeux admiratifs d'Hayato, il déployait toutes ses forces sans la moindre fioriture. L'héritier du neuvième chef des Vongola avait cette force protectrice, cacher sous son manque de confiance en lui. Cependant, il la déplorait toujours pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers.

Comme son opposant était déjà affaibli par ses généraux, il se contenta de l'assommer. Puis, ses pensées se tournaient vers les blessés.

— Gokudera. Grand-frère, vous allez bien.

— 1er du nom. Ne vous inquiétez pas. On récupéra vite, rassura Hayato. Mais dis-moi. Tu n'étais pas en réunion ?

— J'ai demandé à ce qu'on la repousse. Je ne supportais pas de vous savoir en danger.

— 1er du nom…

Tsunayoshi sourit d'apaisement. C'était sa manière de les rassurer.

Takeshi et la petite-sœur de Yukio arrivèrent peu de temps après, et ils aidèrent à déplacer Ryohei jusqu'à la base japonaise des Vongola. Sur place, les premiers soins ont été apportés par Bianchi et Shamal, venu pour l'occasion. Durant les soins, l'état d'Hayato s'empira, quand ses trempes d'estomacs reprirent à la vue du visage de sa sœur. Cela peinait sa demi-sœur qui annonça son souhait de le rétablir au plus vite.

Heureusement pour Hayato, l'amour volage de Shamal eut raison d'elle. Elle lui envoya un gâteau de sa propre conception avant de fuir à toute jambe. Puis, ce fut au tour des filles de sortir. Seul Takeshi finit par rester dans la pièce, auprès du chevet d'Hayato.

— J'ai été qu'un minable. Je n'ai même pas pu être utile au 1er du nom.

— Non. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

Hayato claqua de la langue et se tourna.

Takeshi le regardait un long moment avant de s'approcher de son lit. Sa main se posa sur la joue de son aimé et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui. Puis, il l'embrassa tendrement.

— Je suis ravi que vous soyez vivants tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.

— Idiot. Si tu te sens coupable. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire pourquoi tu as changé ton comportement ?

— Je n'ai pas changé.

— Si. Tu as changé, Takeshi. Quand tu es revenu, l'été dernier, tu semblais être en transe, ailleurs. Depuis, je sens toujours de la colère au fond de toi. Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'avais connu.

Takeshi le regarda, médusé. Puis, il s'éloigna de lui lentement.

— D'accord. Tu veux savoir toute la vérité ?

Hayato acquiesça, intéressé.

— Je vais te le dire, mais promets-moi de rester calme jusqu'au bout.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Ulcère**

Takeshi prit une profonde respiration, en quête des bons mots. Les souvenirs de l'année dernière lui revenaient au visage et retournaient ses tripes. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour oublier ce passage de sa vie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

— Te souvins-tu de la raison de notre séparation ? Je devais rencontrer d'autres sabreurs de haut niveau, lui rappela Takeshi, paisiblement. La traversée de l'Italie s'était bien déroulée jusqu'à Reggio. Malheureusement, le groupe qui m'accompagnait avait été attaqué. Nous nous sommes battus. Or, on avait finalement été vaincu.

À la suite de ses mots, un rictus douloureux s'emparait de lui. Il se mit à trembler en sentant la peur s'immisçait. Pourtant, Hayato le laissa faire, les yeux écarquillés par ses propres conclusions.

— J'ai été le seul à avoir survécu. C'était le but de nos agresseurs. Quand ils ont vu le nom des Vongola sur mon collier de la pluie, ils ont tout de suite pensé que j'étais le plus haut gradé. J'ai été torturé pendant des heures et des jours et ils me questionnait toujours les mêmes sujets.

Hayato se mordit les lèvres de rage, en entant ses mots.

Takeshi continua, la tête baissée.

— Au début, j'avais les idées claires, mais à force, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais là. Il ne cessait de me poser des questions dont je ne connaissais pas la réponse et ceux dont je le savais. Cependant, mes lèvres sont restées muettes jusqu'au bout.

— Comment…

— Je t'avoue que j'ai subi beaucoup de choses, je ne préfère pas y penser. Cependant, je me suis souvenu de tous ces jours heureux, de ton visage, et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à tenir, coupa Takeshi, avant de lever la tête vers lui. Je voulais absolument revenir auprès de notre trio, te taquiner. Je m'étais mis à imaginer toute une vie, loin de mes geôliers. Je ne ressentais plus ni la douleur ni la torture. Je me sentais apaisé.

En tendant ses mots, Hayato ferma les yeux, blessé. Pourtant, les lèvres doucereuses de Takeshi réprimèrent ses larmes.

— Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi durant ce doux rêve. Tu ne cessais de t'énerver, de m'encourager. Tu me soutenais, murmura tendrement Takeshi. Puis, quand la Varia me retrouva, tu m'as souhaité de me rétablir, ajouta Takeshi en l'embrassant.

Hayato entoura Takeshi de ses bras, guidé par son amant. Une douce douleur lui rappela son état et il se mit à gémir. Takeshi se doutait des tourments de son amour. Il avait été blessé sévèrement, ses affreux ulcères avaient été guéris grâce aux soins de Luxuria.

Le japonais mordilla le cou d'Hayato avec amour, avant de lui dire :

— La Varia m'a caché dans leur manoir. Ils se sont occupés de moi. Tsunayoshi avait été mis au courant, et seulement lui. Je ne voulais pas que toi et les autres s'inquiètent inutilement. Mais, surtout, je n'étais plus moi-même. Une seule chose me hantait à ma libération, je voulais tuer tous ceux qui m'avaient brisé.

— Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, ordonna sèchement Hayato. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

Takeshi faillit pleurer, en voyant les larmes de son amant. Dans ses iris émeraude, il comprenait ses tourments. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous ces péchés à la suite de cette histoire, et le dire aurait provoqué la rupture de la volonté de leur chef.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Véritable**

Le véritable Hayato apportait un peu plus de chaleur que celui de ses songes.

En dépit de ses blessures, ses mains lui faisaient comprendre son désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Par moment, le garçon aux cheveux argentés grimaçait, poussant Takeshi à cesser ses caresses. Cependant, Hayato refusa de s'arrêter alors que le feu les consumait.

Sans se prier, Takeshi le toucha langoureusement sur tout le corps, sans rompre leur baiser. Hayato l'imitait dans ses gestes pour lui démontrer le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Comme la première fois, leurs attouchements affectueux duraient de longues minutes.

Cette fois-ci, aucun combat muet ne s'était produit. Hayato laissa libre cours à ses désirs. Le japonais se montra encore plus tendre avec lui en s'enfonçant. Leurs lèvres restèrent coller l'un à l'autre, comme si leur amour en dépendait. Parfois, des mots doux s'échappaient de leur voix rauque par l'extase.

Durant cette fin de journée, les garçons ne purent se séparer l'un de l'autre. Ils se réconfortaient mutuellement sous la sensualité de leur amour. Takeshi ne s'était jamais rendu compte à tel point qu'Hayato le rendait fou à la fois de lui moralement et physiquement. Et en même temps, il découvrit d'autres facettes du garçon.

Au moment du repas, les deux hommes se serraient encore l'un contre l'autre. On ne les avait pas dérangés, ce qui leur était surprenant. Cependant, ils avaient été conscients de leur manque de discrétion. Le bourdonnement dans les oreilles du sportif continuait de résonner.

— Je crois qu'on va devoir s'expliquer, réalisa Takeshi, apaisé.

— Ne m'en parle pas. Comment peux-tu avoir autant de fougue, rétorqua Hayato, exaspéré. C'est criminel.

Takeshi sourit.

— Mais, grâce à toi, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Hayato passa la main derrière la nuque et approcha sa tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de reprendre :

— Je croyais que les Japonais étaient prudes à ce sujet. On ne trouvait que ça dans les mangas.

Takeshi se colla sa peau contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur la base du cou.

— Et moi, je ne m'attendais pas à devenir aussi fou de toi.

— Ça suffit, Takeshi. J'en peux plus, s'apitoya Hayato. En plus, il faudrait qu'on prenne une douche.

Takeshi ronronna de mécontentement.

— On aura d'autres occasions. Or, là, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.

— Je sais. On s'arrête là, promis.

Hayato soupira de soulagement. Puis, il caressa les cheveux de jais de son amant.

— Tu sais. Le Takeshi d'avant me plaisait beaucoup, et celui dont tu es devenu n'est pas en reste.

— Ah bon ?

Hayato sourit.

— Oui. Cette pluie violente me séduit.

Takeshi fut comblé par ce compliment. Il resserra les liens entre eux et provoqua des protestations à son vis-à-vis. Plus rien d'autre ne le rendait heureux, depuis qu'il s'était libéré du poids de ses cauchemars.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Wapiti**

Hayato ne s'attendait pas autant d'ardeur envers le gardien de la pluie. Il n'avait cessé de le posséder, s'unir avec lui. Son corps avait eu du mal à supporter sa force physique. En conséquence, il se promettait de reprendre ses footings, le matin, et quelques exercices de musculation pour raffermir son corps.

Takeshi avait pris une douche avant lui. C'était son souhait, non celui du baseballeur. Même si son couple devait être à présent connu de tous, car sa gorge était encore irritée, il ne voulait pas tomber dans l'amour niais. Le garçon l'avait accepté facilement, sans protestation. Cependant, l'étreinte de leur séparation démontrait clairement sa gaîté.

Hayato claqua la langue, appuyé contre le mur.

Il se demandait comment il allait gérer cet homme, maintenant qu'il sortait officiellement avec lui.

En rentrant dans la salle à manger de la base, l'italien constata tous les pairs d'yeux sur sa personne. Il racla la gorge avant de s'installer à côté de Fūta. Le hasard fait qu'il se situait devant son amant, et que ce dernier lui jetait des regards inquiets dans sa direction.

— Bonsoir tout le monde.

— Bonsoir. Vas-tu bien, Gokudera ? demanda Tsunayoshi.

— Oui, 1er du nom.

L'adolescent prit son bol et commença à manger.

— Dis-moi. Tu n'étais pas censé rester en Italie pour une réunion de haute importance ? questionna Hayato.

Tsunayoshi sursauta.

— Disons que… Xanxus m'a donné le champ libre en me replaçant.

Hayato soupira.

— Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu sais qu'on est là pour t'épauler.

— Mais je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un mafieux. C'est Reborn qui m'a forcé à le devenir.

— Tu le regrettes, 1er du nom ?

Tsunayoshi secoua la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne me sens pas plus mafieux qu'auparavant grâce à sa nouvelle formation.

Hayato sourit, en repensant aux dernières années. À cette époque, le départ temporaire du formateur des chefs mafieux avait fait beaucoup de remous. Puis, son retour avait apporté un nouveau souffle et un nouvel objectif chez les Vongola.

— Grand-frère Gokudera. Tu sais toi quelle est la différence entre un renne et un wapiti ? interrogea Fūta, détournant la conversation.

Hayato regarda le petit garçon, qui lui montrait son nouveau livre. Puis, il se gratta la tête, incapable de lui répondre.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça se ressemble, je trouve, répondit-il vaguement. Si tu me laisses vingt-quatre heures, je te donnerais la réponse.

— D'accord, accepta joyeusement le garçon.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._

 _ _Ceci est le dernier texte pour noël. Cependant, je continuerais pour le poursuivre jusqu'à la lettre 26. En attendant la fin de cette histoire, je vous souhaite un bon réveillons de noël.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Xénophobe**

Le reste du dîner s'était produit dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Comme il se faisait tard, Tsunayoshi accompagnait les filles jusqu'à chez eux et annonçait son retour à la base.

De son côté, Takeshi avait appelé son père, pour lui informer son retour. Cependant, comme il était tard, il ne reviendrait à la maison que le lendemain. En attendant, lui et Hayato devaient surveiller l'individu arrêter par le chef des Neo-Vongola.

Takeshi observa l'écran, somnolant à cause du décalage horaire. Il avait laissé temporairement le micro, avant de l'éteindre. Il ne supportait plus les discours xénophobes et propos violents du prisonnier. Il pestait contre l'intégration des Japonais dans la mafia.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Takeshi regarda le nouvel arrivé et reconnut Hayato.

Le garçon s'installa sur la chaise à ses côtés, observant l'individu en train de gigoter dans son lit.

— Il a l'air en pleine forme, constata Hayato, dépité. Pourquoi as-tu coupé le son ?

— Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurai tué, rétorqua Takeshi, à moitié assoupi.

Hayato s'en étonna. Puis, il ralluma le micro, pensant obtenir des informations. Il l'éteignit au bout de cinq minutes, soûler par les propos.

— J'imagine que dès qu'il en aura marre, il s'arrêtera.

Takeshi poussa un son d'approbation. Hayato s'affala contre son siège.

— Tu as trouvé ce que tu recherchais ?

— Oui, j'ai pris les deux pages. Fūta sera comptant si je lui réponds dès demain.

Takeshi soupira.

— Foutu Noël. Il commençait si bien pourtant.

— En tant que Neo-Vongola, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner d'avoir des Noëls mouvementés.

Takeshi se leva et l'embrassa langoureusement, poussant Hayato à fermer les yeux. Puis, il rompit leur échange.

— Si je le passe à tes côtés, mon Noël sera toujours merveilleux, roucoula Takeshi. Cependant, promets-moi que l'année prochaine, nous aurons un véritable rendez-vous.

— On verra si on n'a pas une mission ce jour-là.

Takeshi sourit. Puis, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer un mot, connu uniquement d'eux. Hayato rougit violemment avant de protester. Néanmoins, les caresses audacieuses du japonais eurent le dessus.

— VVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ! NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI CET ACCUEIL !? ALLEZ VOUS ACCOUPLER AILLEURS !

L'atmosphère de sensualité s'interrompit aussitôt par cette intrusion. Les deux garçons ne savaient pas où se mettre.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._

 _ _ _Dès demain, je vous réserve une petite surprise. Restez en ligne.___

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Youpie**

— Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Barbie ?

— VOI ! FAIS ATTENTION À CE QUE TU DIS, TÊTE DE POULPE !

Hayato ouvrit les yeux en grand, en entendant le surnom donné habituellement par Ryohei. Il serra les dents avant de s'approcher vers lui.

— Retire ce que tu viens de dire, esp…

— Calme-toi. Calme-toi, Hayato, intervint Takeshi.

Le gardien de la pluie se positionna entre les deux membres des Vongola. Il poussa gentiment son amant avant de regarder son ancien professeur d'arme.

— Que viens-tu faire ici, Squalo ?

— Je suis là pour récupérer ce déchet, annonça l'épéiste en pointant du doigt l'écran.

— Mais… On ne sait pas pour quelle raison il nous a attaqués, protesta Hayato.

— La Varia va s'en occuper, rétorqua Squalo. Sauf si tu te sens le courage de le torturer à mort.

Hayato ouvrit les yeux en grand. Puis, il serra les dents en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas dans le créneau des Neo-Vongola de le faire. Tsunayoshi préférait mourir plutôt que de blesser une tierce personne. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser l'assassin à son triste sort.

— C'est en relation à ce qui s'est passé de l'année dernière, continua Squalo, en fixant Takeshi.

L'adolescent comprenait le sous-entendu. Un Tsunami se déversait dans son sang, avant de fermer les yeux, résilié.

— Si c'est ce que Xanxus le désire… qu'il le prenne, capitula Takeshi.

— Takeshi ! s'offusqua Hayato.

— Cependant, je préférais qu'on ait l'approbation de Tsuna.

— Youpie ! L'idiot a de la rancune ! s'exclama Hayato, faussement réjoui. Non, mais tu t'écoutes, Yamamoto ?

Takeshi baissa la tête. L'assassin aux longs cheveux argentés fusilla Hayato.

— Tais-toi, tête de pieuvre. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a enduré, intervint Squalo.

— Je lui ai dit, Squalo, annonça faiblement Takeshi.

Les épaules de l'adulte s'affaissèrent.

— Tu as enfin passé une étape, toi aussi, marmonna le squale.

Takeshi marqua un silence.

— Hayato a raison. Tsuna ne permettrait pas à ce qu'on laisse un homme se faire torturer. Du coup, je vais devoir décliner ta requête.

— Le contraire aurait été surprenant.

Squalo se dirigea vers une chaise et s'installa avec une pointe de mécontentement. Il croisa les bras tout en fixant l'écran du regard.

— Dis-moi, Squalo. Xanxus n'est pas avec toi ? questionna Takeshi.

Squalo lui lança un regard assassin.

— Il a affaire avec ton chef. Ces deux-là se sont aussi entichés depuis ton histoire, répondit Squalo. Un vrai nid d'amour.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Zizanie**

— Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit !? s'exclama Hayato, interloqué. Mais c'est complètement insensé, impossible !

— Je n'irai pas colporter ce genre de bobard si ce n'était pas vrai, rétorqua Squalo, en se bouchant l'oreille.

— Non, mais ton chef a du forcé 1er du nom, c'est obligé. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Squalo grogna par mécontentement.

— Bien, cela va te surprendre. Ça s'est fait en bonne et due forme. Et quand je dis ça, c'est avec déclaration d'amour et tendresse.

— Non. Non. NON ! Je ne peux pas te croire. En plus, Xanxus hait 1er du nom et cela dès son premier jour.

— Tu sais parfois, l'amour n'est pas loin de la haine, intervint joyeusement Takeshi. La preuve, on ne cesse de se disputer et pourtant on couche ensemble.

— Oh toi ! La ferme ! Le fanatique du baseball, lâcha Hayato, hors de lui. Tu étais aussi au courant ?

Takeshi recula d'un pas.

— Hayato, tu t'emportes un peu trop.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

— Bien… Je commençais un peu à m'en douter.

Hayato hurla de désapprobation. Ce qui énerva Squalo qui monta la voix encore plus fort. La zizanie installée, les deux Italiens s'affrontaient dans un concert vocal et celui qui avait raison. Takeshi n'essayait de les interrompre, mais il finit par abandonner et s'asseoir sur la table.

Ce fut dans ce chaos que Tsunayoshi et Xanxus arrivèrent. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour le chef de la Varia pour taire les deux hommes grâce à un tir bien placé entre les deux mafieux.

— Je vais finir par te tuer, déchet, si tu continues à faire autant de bruit, annonça Xanxus, énervé.

— 1er du nom. Ce que dit Squalo n'est pas vrai. Tu ne sors pas avec cet assassin ?

Tsunayoshi se sentit mal à l'aise, regarda du coin de l'œil Xanxus.

— Squalo a raison. Je sors depuis un an avec Xanxus.

À la suite de ses mots, le garçon à la timidité maladive cacha son visage rougissant de ses mains. Hayato repoussa la même exclamation avant de lui prendre les bras.

— Non, mais c'est une blague, 1er du nom. On doit sauver ta pureté.

— Euh… Gokudera… Est-ce que tu peux simplement me souhaiter une vie heureuse ?

— Pourquoi je le ferais. Tu seras malheureux avec cet assassin.

— Car j'ai envie aussi de te souhaiter une longue vie auprès de Yamamoto.

Hayato se gratta les cheveux.

— Ne touche pas la corde sensible, 1er du nom. Je te donne mon consentement, se plia Hayato. Par contre, toi, prends soin du 1er du nom, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt Xanxus.

— Je vais te buter, déchet, rétorqua l'intéressé.

Fin

* * *

 _Comme annoncer hier, je vous informe que l'histoire est terminée. Cependant, je continuerai ce calendrier jusqu'au 1er janvier, minuit. Donc, en conséquence, vous aurez droit à 6 petits extras mettant en scène les personnages de fond (Yukio, Tsunayoshi par exemple), des scènes du passé ou tus pour des raisons d'espace. En espérant que cela, vous plairez toujours autant._


	27. Extra 1 La fin d'un rêve

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._ _ _Ceci est le premier extra d'une longue liste. J'espère que ses petits éléments en plus vous plairont.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : La fin d'un rêve**

Ses bras dégageaient de la chaleur. Il ne pouvait s'en extraire. Son odeur de tabac ne le dérangeait plus, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Takeshi se laissait bercer par la douce mélodie chantée par Hayato. Il ne comprit pas un seul mot, car ils lui étaient étrangers. Italien. Malgré tout, cette berceuse le calmait et plus rien n'avait d'importance, si bien que sa capture n'avait jamais eu lieu.

À un moment, Takeshi se sentait étrange. Sa vieille blessure à l'abdomen ressurgit.

Hayato l'obligea à le regarder de face, à ne voir que lui. Ses yeux furent comme hypnotisés par ses émeraudes de pureté. Il ne s'était jamais douté cette profondeur, cette lueur en mouvement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il approcha son visage de lui et plongea ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il s'attendait à ce que son rival au poste de bras droit le retire. Cependant, Hayato passa les bras autour de son cou. Il lui murmura de concentrer toute son attention sur lui. Il ne fallait pas plus pour lui tourner la tête.

Sous l'impulsion, Takeshi le bascula en arrière et lui roula une pelle. Leurs langues dansèrent harmonieusement. Tout lui semblait un songe égoïste, mais c'était la seule chose qui le retenait à ce monde. Un feu ardent s'éveillait en lui et se propageait au travers de ses veines. Le souffle haletant d'Hayato le rendait fou, amoureux. Ils s'étaient retiré mutuellement les vêtements et se caressaient avec excitation. Les doigts d'Hayato possédaient cette douceur semblable à la soie. Ses mots faiblement susurrés le faisaient planer, quand il s'immisçait en lui. Il planait de désir charnel.

La douleur s'emparait de Takeshi et le faisait rouler des yeux. Il vit Hayato au-dessus de lui, impatient. Il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Il s'excusa de lui déchirer la chair, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ses mots le réconfortaient à chaque mouvement du garçon albinos. L'atmosphère tout autour d'eux devenait infernale, la sueur dévalait sa peau avec délice.

Takeshi ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois auquel il s'était retrouvé sous Hayato. Il lui avait montré à tel point qu'il l'aimait tant par sa tendresse et sa bestialité. Il l'avait rendu dépendant de son corps et de sa présence. Sans lui, il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à combattre la folie.

Dans un dernier coup, Takeshi frémit et se lâcha. Il sentait Hayato le remplir de son amour. Puis, il s'écoula sur lui.

— C'était notre dernière fois, Takeshi, dit Hayato d'une voix rauque. À présent, réveille-toi, mon amour. Ils sont là pour toi.

— Non… Gokudera… Ne me quitte pas.

Le garçon lui caressa la joue. Takeshi pencha son visage vers celle-ci. Puis, la main de son amant se posa sur son poignet avec fermeté.

— Nous nous retrouverons. Je te le promets. En attend, promets-moi de vivre, Takeshi. Vis ! Et dis-moi à tel point que tu m'aimes à ton retour.

Adieu…

En dépit de leur séparation, Hayato déposa un tendre baiser. Une larme naquit sous les yeux du gardien de la pluie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il réalisa que sa bouche était appuyée contre du cuir sombre. Une voix tonitruante, agressive, parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle pouvait même réveiller un mort, si elle continuait. Ses poignets étaient douloureux. Tout son corps avait été brisé. Et sous la lueur d'une bougie, Takeshi voyait des silhouettes bougées. Ils étaient venus à lui. On l'avait sauvé. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que des assassins pouvaient être engagés pour sauver une vie.

Le sommeil le regagna de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux. La voix sur requin continuait à l'appeler, inlassablement, de peur qu'il ne meure.


	28. Extra 2 Instant Volé

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._ _ _Ceci est le second extra d'une longue liste. J'espère que ses petits éléments en plus vous plairont.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Instant volé**

Xanxus avait trouvé cette histoire de Neo-Vongola grotesque depuis sa création. Pour lui, le parrain des Vongola devait, et a toujours été, un chef de la mafia. Penser qu'un adolescent au cœur tendre chamboulait des siècles de tradition l'avait passablement énervé. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait perdu face à cet enfant innocent. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait sous-estimé, lui et sa Volonté. Il avait accepté de plier l'échine uniquement parce qu'il reconnaissait sa force, et non son charisme. Malgré tout, Xenxus éprouvait un certain respect. Ils apprenaient tous les deux à une même famille, qui devait rester unie dans l'adversité.

Pourtant, il arrivait à Xanxus de courber le dos face à Tsunayoshi pour une tout autre raison. Tout cela avait commencé il y a un an, quand il avait changé sa vision de lui. Il n'avait pas été touché par sa douceur ou sa gentillesse, au contraire, il avait décidé de le considérer comme un homme.

À l'âge de dix-huit ans, Tsunayoshi n'avait pas changé du petit garçon tremblotant. Cela l'avait amusé à le torturer psychologiquement grâce à sa propre présence. Il fallait dire que le japonais aux cheveux bruns donnait plus l'impression d'une victime d'un mafieux qu'un chef. Son jeu réduisait progressivement leur intimité. Xanxus avait eu l'envie de changer les règles en l'embrassant et se montrant moins cruel avec lui. Il désirait jouer avec ses nerfs, voir le rendre dépendant. Leur première nuit, le jeune héritier s'en souvenait corps et âme.

Quand les yeux de Tsunayoshi croisaient les siens, ils se baissèrent aussitôt. Il pouvait déjà lire son désir de le posséder après autant de jours séparés l'un de l'autre. Néanmoins, ils se comportaient comme d'anciens rivaux aux yeux de tous. Le bureau devenait rapidement la tanière de leur amour. Tsunayoshi savait toujours à quoi s'attendre en rentrant dans ce lieu.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière le japonais, Xanxus ne pouvait plus tenir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, l'obligeant à suivre son rythme. Ses mains soulevèrent le tissu, en rut. Parfois, son petit amant gémissait de passion. Il savait contrôler son corps pour l'échauffer à blanc. Il goûtait à sa chaire si tentatrice, sentant sa libido montée dans son entrejambe. Néanmoins, il s'arrêtait toujours à la limite. Il désirait entendre ses supplications, et à chaque fois, Tsunayoshi ne le décevait jamais.

À peine séparé de lui, son amant le rapprocha de lui. Il lui transmettait aussi son soulagement de le retrouver après tous ses mois. Ce soir, après le dîner, les deux hommes vont s'unir.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à commettre l'irréparable durant cette réunion, chaton, menaça Xanxus, en mordillant la clavicule. Autrement, je saurais te le faire comprendre.

Tsunayoshi frémit contre ses bras, et gémit par cette douce torture.

— Cela ne risque pas, car tu seras à mes côtés.

De nouveau, Xanxus le dévora d'un baiser. Il avait découvert cette part de masochisme chez le garçon. Il se demandait comment seraient les gardiens s'ils apprenaient cette part de lui. Sentant Tsunayoshi enivré, Xanxus rompit définitivement leur contact.

— Il est temps de bosser maintenant.

Le garçon le regarda, haletant, déjà en manque de sa chaleur. Il devinait ce que faisait le garçon sans lui, tout en lui restant fidèle. Il approcha ses lèvres sur son oreille tout en lui offrant son cadeau :

— Plus on terminera tôt, et plus on pourra commencer tous les deux.

Tsunayoshi rougit violemment à sous-entendu.

Xanxus adorait cette expression chez lui. Il avait déjà envie de le posséder, ici, dans ce bureau, sauf qu'ils avaient du travail à réaliser tous les deux.


	29. Extra 3 L'intervention

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._ _ _ _ _Ceci est le troisième extra.__ J'espère que ses petits éléments en plus vous plairont.__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Intervention de Tsunayoshi**

Tsunayoshi ne se doutait pas de la tournure qu'avait prise cette histoire. Jamais Hayato ne serait tombé face à l'ennemie aussi facilement, et le grand-frère de tous aurait laissé la victoire lui passer entre les mains. L'époque où ils étaient de simples collégiens était dépassée. Le garçon auquel il était avait disparu au fil des combats. Il n'était plus l'enfant croyant naïvement à une solution pacifiste. C'était ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, quand il passait volontairement en hyper mode de la dernière volonté. Il serrait les poings uniquement pour protéger les siens et la ville.

— 1er du nom, annonça son bras droit.

Tsunayoshi regarda Hayato du coin de l'œil. Il était blessé aux bras et aux jambes. Il était au sol, mais il était vivant. Il réalisa un signe pour le rassurer. Il pouvait combattre sans son aide.

Son adversaire, déjà blessé, lui faisait de la peine. Il sentait à travers tout son être sa haine contre son sang et ses origines. Il lut son désir de tuer Ryohei, le plus mal-en-point. Avant même que l'assassin effectuât un pas vers lui, Tsunayoshi se précipita vers son camarade. En un temps éclair, il l'éloigna en prenant mille précautions. Puis, il le reposa. Néanmoins, il devinait que le corps du blessé n'avait rien éprouvé durant le déplacement.

— Gokudera. Emmène grand-frère à la base. Il doit être soigné de toute urgence.

— Oui. 1er du nom.

Hayato se leva, grimaça douloureusement. Tsunayoshi sentait la difficulté à réaliser un pas en dépit de son état. De plus, le surplus n'arrangeait pas son cas. Il les observa avec bienfaisance, avant de se tourner vers son adversaire. Ce dernier saignait abondamment, un peu trop à son goût. Pour le peu qu'il ressentait de l'empathie, il aurait pu se déconcentrer.

Le chef des Neo-Vongola ferma les yeux, compatissant. Il demanda pardon à son opposant. Puis, il attaqua le premier. Ce fut le seul mouvement offensif de sa part. Il le toucha en plein dans le ventre, en utilisant tout son poids et son centre de gravité. L'individu avait volé un instant, avant de heurter le mur d'un temple.

Ce coup unique, Tsunayoshi savait qu'il avait suffi à l'assommer. Il ne désirait pas de mort inutile. Il désirait uniquement les réponses à ses questions. Il s'approcha de l'agresseur du gardien et le toisa longuement.

Puis, des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui. Tsunayoshi se retourna et vit le gardien solitaire.

— Tu as déjà fini avec lui, l'herbivore.

— C'était simple. Ça s'est bien passé pour toi ?

— L'autre ahuri s'occupe du reste.

— Bien. Désolé pour le dérangement, Hibari. Je vais demander à ce qu'on nettoie ça.

Kyoya le toisa.

— Tu as intérêt. Autrement, je te mordrais à mort.

Tsunayoshi perdit toute concentration à cette menace du gardien des nuages. En l'espace d'une seconde, il redevenait le garçon peureux face à son bourreau.

— Non. Non. Attends. Ne fais pas, ça. Je te jure que…

Revoir ce visage de mauviette excéda au plus haut point Kyoya. Il sortit aussitôt ses armes et déversa sur lui tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir durant la mission. Quinze minutes plus tard, il quitta les lieux, satisfait et revigoré. Dans un coin de son visage, il avait un sourire amical pour son souffre-douleur préféré.


	30. Extra 4 Le nouveau membre des Vongolas

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._ _ _Demain, vous aurez droit à deux textes pour finir l'année en beauté.  
__

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Le nouveau membre**

Quand on frappa à sa porte, Hana demeurait étrangement nerveuse. Un enfant s'était présenté à elle avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Il était habillé d'un costard entièrement vêtu de noir, avec une chemise blanche. Au-dessus de son chapeau se tenait un caméléon. Elle détestait les gosses, mais elle avait la sensation de le connaître. Il ne s'était pas révélé son nom, mais il lui avait seulement demandé de la suivre. La petite amie de Ryohei ne sut pas trop pourquoi elle avait exécuté son ordre. Elle pourrait dire plus tard qu'elle avait ressenti son charisme derrière ses traits juvéniles.

Son malaise s'intensifia quand elle se voyait quitter les beaux quartiers de Namimori pour les zones de chantiers. À cet instant, elle voulut retourner sur ses pas, crier de l'aide. Cependant, elle ne pouvait oublier que ce gamin lui avait annoncé que Ryohei était blessé.

Durant la marche, Hana se disait qu'elle était plus grande que son guide. Elle aurait pu facilement courir si le danger venait, mais elle était loin d'imaginer sa force cachée de l'enfant.

Soudain, le petit la faisait traverser un long couloir souterrain. La haute technologie des lieux impressionnait l'adolescente. Elle demeurait patoise et perdue dans ce labyrinthe sous-terrain. Au final, Reborn s'arrêta devant une porte, avec un écriteau avec marqué « Infirmerie 2 ».

— Votre petit ami est derrière cette porte, jeune fille, informa le poupin. Sachez que si vous y rentrez, votre monde changera à jamais. Vous ne serez plus maîtresse de votre vie, mais une membre de la famille Vongola.

Hana ouvrit les yeux en grand. Kyoko, Ryohei, et Haru avaient déjà prononcé ce nom. Elle ne connaissait pas la teneur de ses propos, ni saisi le sens. Cependant, derrière cette porte se trouvait l'homme de sa vie, blessé. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux face à sa douleur.

Volontairement, Hana pénétra dans la pièce. Le choc la frappa au visage quand elle le vit, entouré de fils et machine de soin haut de gamme. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce genre de scène même si elle était la petite amie d'un boxeur professionnel à en devenir.

Instinctivement, elle s'approcha de l'homme de sa vie. Elle lui tenait la main, tout en espérant que ce soit un rêve. Néanmoins, elle comprenait bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, elle décida d'attendre son réveil.

Le silence la mettait mal à l'aise. Parfois, elle avait entendu des cris dans le couloir, mais la peur s'était emparée d'elle. Il n'avait que Ryohei dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas de cadran dans la pièce, pour lui signaler l'heure. Elle avait oublié son propre sac et son portable chez elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le sommeil l'emporta. Seule une main, qui se posa sur les siennes, la réveilla. L'esprit embrumé, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit alors que Ryohei la regardait, étonné, par sa présence.

La seconde d'après, il se mit à hurler le nom de Sawada avec autant de force que son mot fétiche.

— Calme-toi, Ryo. Tes blessures vont se rouvrir.

— Non. Je ne me calmerais pas ! hurla Ryohei, contrarié. Tu ne dois pas être là. Tout, sauf à toi !

— Ryo. Ça va. Arrête de bouger !

— Je ne vais pas me calmer ! Je vais hurler jusqu'à l'extrême limite pour que Sawada m'entende.

— Tsunaze est occupé dans un autre secteur, jeune Ryohei.

Soudain, l'excitation du boxeur se calma à l'intervention du petit garçon. Tous les regards se braquaient sur lui.

— C'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de la faire venir, informa l'enfant.

— Reborn ! Il est hors de question qu'elle soit mise dans cette histoire.

— Il le faudra bien, Ryohei. Après tout, elle deviendra ta femme dans le futur. Comme elle rentrera dans la famille Vongola à cet instant, autant qu'elle le sache tout de suite.

Ryohei serra les dents.

— Je compte sur toi, champion.

L'enfant quitta la pièce. Le blessé tomba dans son lit. Hana ne sut pas quoi dire pendant quelque minute, perdu.

— Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que veut dire cet enfant ? Qui sont les Vongola ?

Ryohei soupira de colère.

— D'accord. Je vais te le dire. De toute façon, le gamin a raison dans un sens.

Ryohei la regarda dans les yeux, celle dont il était amoureux.

— Écoute, c'est quelque chose d'important. Si tu as le moindre doute, n'hésite pas à m'arrêter.

Le gardien du soleil gonfla le ventre, comme avant un match. Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Qui était les Vongolas, les batailles qui ont été menés et son rôle aux seins d'une famille mafieuse changeant lentement pour redevenir celle qu'elle était à sa création. À aucun moment, Hana ne l'arrêta.


	31. Extra 5 Yukio et sa soeur

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Ceci sera un ensemble de texte légèrement post-canon parmi les jeunes Vongola pour le calendrier de l'Avent. Je fais une légère dédicace à ma soulmate qui aime beaucoup ce couple._ _ _ _ _Je suis désolée du retard, mais également de laisser uniquement un texte au lieu de deux promis le 30. Ces derniers temps ont été difficile, que ce soit durant cette aventure, comme la fin de l'année. Si certains se demandaient la raison. Il se trouve que ma mère est morte durant ce calendrier. Ça été dure. Le plus dure, c'est son absence durant ces derniers jours, noël et le nouvel An. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cela vous à plus. Et si c'est le cas, j'en referais une autre, mais sur le fandom de My Hero Academia.____

* * *

 **Mot du jou** **r : Yukio et sa sœur**

Le garçonnet tenait fermement sa petite sœur, heureux qu'elle n'eût rien. Il remercia le ciel, aussi les Vongola, de l'avoir protégé. En tant qu'aîné, c'était son devoir de veiller sur elle depuis la mort de ses parents, mais il avait été complètement dépassé par les événements. Comment pouvait-il le faire, alors qu'il venait à peine d'enrôler ce rôle ? Yukio ne le savait pas.

À présent que ses tuteurs autoproclamés n'avaient plus d'emprise sur lui, Yukio ne savait plus comment il devait vivre. Dans la logique des choses, ses sauveurs l'emmèneront dans un orphelinat. Lui et sa sœur devront alors attendre que des parents se présentent à eux. Peut-être, ils seront encore ensemble, au meilleur des cas. Cependant, le garçon se doutait que cela ne se passerait pas de cette façon.

Yukio mangeait à la table, derrière celui qui semblait être le chef des Neo-Vongola. En voyant la bonne ambiance, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Lui et Aiko étaient les deux étrangers d'un groupe de copain. Pourtant, une adolescente, aux cheveux orange, se montrait particulièrement tendre avec eux. Elle essayait de les mettre à l'aise.

— N'ayez pas peur d'eux, rassura, doucement, une fille borne. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais cette ambiance enfantine fait partie du quotidien.

Yukio resta muré dans son silence. Il trouvait cette seconde fille exécrable avec son discours banal. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il vivait.

— Tu sais. Avant de vivre à leur côté, j'appartenais à un groupe qui était en froid. Mais le boss m'a accepté en ouvrant en grand ses bras, reprit son interlocutrice. Donc, il fera de même si vous vous laissez emporter par leur gentillesse.

— C'est toi qui dis ça, Chrome. Pourtant, tu étais toute aussi timide que ces enfants, taquina une brunette aux grands sourires. Tu étais si mignonne que j'ai presque envie de faire des cochonneries avec toi.

— Haru ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

— Nani ?

La borne rougissait en baissant la tête. Yukio la trouva tout à fait à son goût, voire une petite souris tout aussi mignonne que sa petite sœur.

— En tout cas, mangez tous les deux, reprit la troisième fille. Et ne pensez pas à ce qui va venir. Des adultes viendront demain s'occuper de vous et parmi eux se trouvent le père de Sawada.

Yukio baissa la tête vers son potage. Il prit une cuillère en imaginant retourner dans une famille de mafieuse. À nouveau, on l'utilisera à des fins malfaisant, le menaçant avec sa sœur. Il était loin d'imaginer l'erreur de ses suppositions. Il le découvrira le lendemain, quand Iemitsu viendra à lui, avec un amour paternel.


End file.
